Hyrule Warriors: Chronicles
'''Hyrule Warriors: Chronicles '''is the sequel to Hyrule Warriors, It is developed and published by '''Nintendo '''and '''Team Ninja. '''Much like it's predecessor, it is a crossover between The Legend of Zelda and Dynasty Warriors. This time however, it features characters from RWBY, Undertale and Final Fantasy. It is a Nintendo Switch exclusive. Plot Taking place ten years after the first Hyrule Warriors. Link and Zelda are now King and Queen of Hyrule, Ganondorf is banished, and Lana and Cia have once again become the Guardian of Time. One day, a strange vessel appears out of nowhere! Out of the vessel, a man known as Jikan (Which is Japanese for the word: Time) appears. He requests the help of the heroes and villains of Hyrule to save their descendants in the Wild West, 21st Century and the 30th Century from the evil Crime Bokan before they mess up history! Gameplay Much like the first game and it's handheld spinoff, you play up to four characters at a time. Each of them has a unique moveset and their own weapons! Along with the characters from the first game, there are also Descendants of the heroes and villains to play as! The game also introduces some new characters! Plus, items often change appearance in certain timelines. For example, the Arrows change to a Shotgun in the 21st Century; while in the 30th Century they change into a crossbow that fires elemental ammo based on the element of the warrior's weapon. List of Characters This is a list of characters that can be unlocked throughout the game's story mode and later updates. Hyrule Warriors *Link (Description: The hero that started it all. He wields the Triforce of Courage, which makes him fearlessly strong against evil forces! He also wields the Master Sword which can smite even the most fearsome beings!) *Impa (Description: The fearless bodyguard of Zelda that often wields a giant blade or a flaming naginata to protect the royals!) *Sheik (Description: Zelda in disguise! Unlike her royal counterpart, she uses needles and her harp to deliver swift blows to her enemies!) *Lana (Description: The good half of the fabled Guarding of Time. She uses her spell book, summoning gate and spear to deliver powerful blows to her enemies and strike a sassy pose to spice up the battlefield!) *Zelda (Description: The princess turned queen of Hyrule. She is the wife of Link and master of swordplay, making her swift and hard to hit!) *Ganondorf (Description: The main antagonist of all antagonists. Wielder of the Triforce of Power, he seeks to gain the other two pieces to unleash his true form...) *Darunia *Ruto *Agitha *Midna (Description: The Twilight Princess may look small, but she is a strong hero that is always up for a challenge! With a shackle at her side, she and her hair are something to fear!) *Zant *Fi (Description: The literal Skyward Sword, she is a strange being that is an excellent dancer... Almost like she's... Mesmerizing...) *Ghirahim *Cia *Volga *Wizzro *Twili Midna *Tingle *Ganon *Cucco (Description: Aw... What a cute little chicken... It would be a shame if it tried to PECK YOU TO DEATH!! But either way, this little chicky wants to be like the heroes of Hyrule. It has a long way to go though...) *Linkle *Skull Kid (Description: A being possessed by Majora's Mask. After his confrontation with Linkle, he had a change of heart and is now on the heroes side! He uses her Ocarina to unleash some mayhem, and has a strange connection with Midna; as if he too is a Twili...) *Toon Link (Description: The cell shading counterpart of our hero. He uses a sword and shield like Link, and is a bit of a kid at heart with a necklace his sister is trapped in!) *Tetra *King Daphnes *Medli *Marin *Toon Zelda *Ravio *Yuga Westrule Warriors *Sheriff Luke (Description: Link's descendant of the Wild West. Unlike his ancestor, he wields the Sheriff's Badge of Courage and the Master Six Shooter) *Town Marshal Isadora (Description: Impa's descendant of the Wild West. She uses a pair of six shooters known as her Blast Masters to take out bandits and other Wild West monsters!) *The Velvet Scarf Bandit (Description: Sheik's descendant of the Wild West. Unlike the rest of the bandits in the town, she steals from the bad guys and gives to the heroes! She also wields the Basher Banjo that unleashes elemental mayhem!) *Cowgirl Lucy (Description: Lana's descendant of the Wild West. She is a chipper cowgirl with a quirky personality and owns her own horse named Ethan!) *Deputy Sheriff Zagora (Description: Zelda's descendant of the Wild West. The Velvet Scarf Bandit is none other then Deputy Sheriff Zagora herself! She too wields a Sheriff's Badge... But she wields one of pure wisdom. As well as a Steampunk Shotgun) *El Grande Muerto (Descripion: Ganondorf's descendant of the Wild West. He is the Sheriff of the Badlands, an area home to the worst bandits in the world! He wields the Silver Badge of Strength and the Dual Grande Shotguns that have racked up a large body count for the poor civilians in the Westrule!) *Bartender Desmond (Description: Darunia's descendant of the Wild West. He is the bartender of the High Stakes Saloon in Westrule. He often wields his powerful Sarsaparilla Shotgun to unleash a shot of sour lemonade in every pump!) *Wild West Ruto *Wild West Agitha *Annie (Description: Midna's descendant of the Wild West. She is nicknamed Little Miss Sure Shot by her legion of fans, and that's because she is an expert sharp shooter! Don't believe her? Well, she'll prove you wrong with her Pigtails of Pain!) *Wild West Zant *Wild West Fi *Wild West Ghirahim Yorule Defenders *Liam (Description: A juvenile delinquent and descendant of Link. He often wields the Master Spray Can, which can spray any color in the world!) *Irene (Description: An up and coming MMA fighter and descendant of Impa. She uses her Grappler Gloves to throw her enemies around like rag dolls!) *La Chica Rápida (Description: A mysterious luchadora and descendant of Sheik. She uses her speed and cunning to unleash high flying moves and hard to escape from holds to bring home the gold! She wields the Rápida RPG in battle and proves that a little girl with a big gun can spell medium trouble!) *Trollana (Description: Lana's descendant and world renown hacker. She works for the FBI in order to troll the bad guys and use technology against them! Her signature weapon is the Laughing Dog Avatar that unleashes electrical powers!) *Lady Z (Description: The unmasked Chica Rápida and descendant of Zelda. She is a professional wrestling legend for being the youngest wrestler in the world! Her skills as a wrestler and Bonita Boots make her a force to be reckoned with!) *Shadow Don (Description: One of the most deadliest mafia dons in the city of Yorule and descendant of Ganondorf. He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him. Get on his bad side, and you'll find yourself on the receiving end of his Tremor Tommy Guns!) *The Brutal D.O.N. (Description: Descendant of Darunia and professional boxer. He uses his Solid Gold Gloves to win each battle with a TKO!) *Modern Day Ruto *Modern Day Agitha *Minnie D (Description: Descendant of Midna and tomboy supreme. She enjoys skateboarding, rapping, brawling and PWNing N00bs that come in her path with her Striker Scrunchie!) *Modern Day Zant *Modern Day Fi *Modern Day Ghirahim Fighters From Roborule *Lorenzo (Description: Link's descendant of the 30th Century. User of the ExcaliBlaster, a powerful sword/gun hybrid that slices, dices and blasts any beings in it's path!) *Ingrid (Description: Impa's descendant of the 30th Century. She is a warrior from the Kumite galaxy armed with the Plasma Staff, a weapon that is the combination of a taser and a naginata that will shock enemies like a fork in a light socket!) *SH31K (Description: Shiek's descendant of the 30th Century. A cybernetic being that comes from the future to protect our heroes from the members of the Crime Bokan. She uses Arcane Appliances that change damage output depending on the element!) *Hologram L (Description: Lana's descendant of the 30th century. She is a holographic being turned rogue to stop Emperor Ghazal from destroying Roborule! She often fights with a Holotome that sends out holographic versions of enemies!) *Z-Bot 8600 (Description: Zelda's descendant of the 30th Century. The true awakened form of SH31K, she uses a Rapidfire Rapier that shoots bad guys and slices up what remains of them!) *Emperor Ghazal the 4th (Description: Ganondorf's descendant of the 30th Century. Ruler of the Insecticons and wielder of the Toxic Thorax Torpedo Launchers, he wishes to take over the world of Roborule; since he too is a member of the Crime Bokan!) *Darumoss (Description: The passionate brother of the Daros, a group of aliens with the colors of darumas. He uses his Blocky Blade to slice his opponents in half!) RWBY Characters *Ruby Rose *Wild West Ruby Rose *Modern Day Ruby Rose *Future Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Wild West Weiss Schnee *Modeen Day Weiss Schnee *Future Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Wild West Blake Belladonna *Modern Day Blake Belladonna *Future Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Wild West Yang Xiao Long *Modern Day Yang Xiao Long *Future Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Wild West Jaune Arc *Modern Day Jaune Arc *Future Day Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Wild West Nora Valkyrie (Description: Nora Valkyrie's descendant of the Wild West. She is a blacksmith that uses her Hightech Hammer to create weapons for the heroes of Westrule!) *Modern Day Nora Valkyrie *Future Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Wild West Pyrrha Nikos *Modern Day Pyrrha Nikos *Future Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Wild West Lie Ren *Modern Day Lie Ren *Future Lie Ren *Coco Adel *Wild West Coco Adel *Modern Day Coco Adel *Future Coco Adel Undertale Characters *Frisk *Wild West Frisk *Modern Day Frisk *Future Frisk *Sans *Wild West Sans *Modern Day Sans *Future Sans *Papyrus *Wild West Papyrus *Modern Day Papyrus *Future Papyrus Final Fantasy Characters *Cloud Strife *Wild West Cloud Strife *Modern Day Cloud Strife *Future Cloud Strife *Tifa Lockhart *Wild West Tifa Lockhart *Modern Day Tifa Lockhart *Future Tifa Lockhart Original Characters *Jikan (Description: The mysterious time traveler from an even more mysterious galaxy, he often explores the various dimensions to aid heroes in their time of need) (Unlock Criteria: Complete Story Mode on any difficulty) *Genderbent Zelda (Description: TBA) List of Weapons Some weapons that belonged to previous characters are given to other ones List of DLC This is a list of DLC that will appear in four packs Master Grand Travels Pack TBA Four Swords Pack TBA Oracle of Ages and Seasons Pack TBA Skyward Sword TBA DLC Characters *Byrne *Wild West Byrne *Modern Day Byrne *Future Byrne *Lineback *Wild West Lineback *Modern Day Lineback *Future Lineback *Vaati *Wild West Vaati *Modern Day Vaati *Future Vaati *Princess Styla *Wild West Styla *Modern Day Styla *Future Styla *Farore *Wild West Farore *Modern Day Farore *Future Farore *Nayru *Wild West Nayru *Modern Day Nayru *Future Nayru *Din *Wild West Din *Modern Day Din *Future Din *General Onox *Wild West General Onox *Modern Day General Onox *Future General Onox *Demise *Wild West Demise *Modern Day Demise *Future Demise *Veran *Wild West Veran *Modern Day Veran *Future Veran Trivia Most characters do not have some their weapons from the last game. Instead, some are given to the newer characters. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers